


Darken Sorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hunk (Voltron) Angst, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Going to Hell, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecurity, Inspired by Music, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Mostly Shiro and Lance :(, Pidge (Voltron) Angst, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why do I live for angst XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just short stories based on sad songs :/ Mostly Melanie Martinez...Oh there's also some langst.I'm sorry for making this. DX





	1. Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> I did myself a challenge. XD I will do every day a chapter and it will be one short story based on a Melanie Martinez song so I hope I have some fun. I'm not usually an angst person.
> 
> But each time I don't write or forget a chapter in the story, I will add another chapter. 
> 
> I just had this in my head and decided to let it out. 
> 
> I hope this becomes fun.
> 
> The first person is Lance. 
> 
> Enjoy. ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

_"Cry baby, cry baby_  
_'Cause you don't fucking care_  
_Tears fall to the ground_  
_You just let them drop_  
_You just let them drop_  
_Cry baby, cry baby..."_

_•••••••••••••_

Lance felt the tears down his cheeks. They dripped down the floor. Well, actually his tears were part of the little pond he made with his own tears. He wiped his tears and sniffed.  _Hic hic_ _._ There he goes again. He felt more tears go down. He felt his heart ache. It actually hurted. But the real question was why was he crying. It happened just a couple of minutes ago.

The team already defeated another enemy and they were all proud of each other...well, more like only everyone except Lance. "You guys did great!" Lance complimented cheerfully, holding his blue helmet. But everyone ignored him. Instead they were congratulating others. "Did you see how Keith sliced those arms of that monster?" Pidge squealed. Keith smiled and piped in saying, "Shiro did really great too!" Hunk laughed and exclaimed, "Pidge did really great too, you know!" Pidge laughed. 

Lance's smile slowly faded and looked down. He was always the seventh wheel, which was a  _horrible_ wheel to be. He then felt something on his cheeks and he realized that there was tears. He didn't even look at anyone, only he cared about going to his room. That is where he is now, just crying.

Lance cried more and he put his hands on his own face. He sniffed more and hiccupped more. He basically locked himself in his own room. He felt like the team didn't need him. Everyone sometimes called him "annoying" ...mostly Keith called him that. Lance kept telling himself that it wasn't himself and it was the others who were annoying. To him, crying was a normal everyday thing he does.

This wasn't the first time he cried. It just started when he was just a little kid. Everyone called him a "crybaby" and it was true. He always cried. He also lost all of his childhood friends. But like always, he told himself that it was them, not him. It didn't help. He cried more that he felt like he was a faucet. No wonder why he was the guardian spirit of water. 

He  _was_ a  _crybaby._


	2. Mad Hatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two of this challenge >:3 Wow. I was thinking of making a series of this. I don't know, you guys tell me. 
> 
> Next character is Shiro “ψ(｀∇´)ψ
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. （＾ω＾）

_"I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad_  
The craziest friend that you've ever had  
You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone  
Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong..."

_••••••••••••_

Shiro breathed heavy. He felt so insane after all those flashbacks he had. His arm getting cut off by Matt, him escaping thanks to Ulaz, getting tortured...it was insane. Shiro laughed a little. Okay, he wasn't really crazy. Or insane. It was just that he had somehow a touch of evilness inside him. He felt fine...at least. 

Shiro held his breath. He felt like peeling his skin off his face for no reason. He just had an urge to do it. Okay, maybe this was making insane. I mean, who wouldn't be insane after getting tortured? It was a horrible experience. No one had any idea how it felt. Shiro somehow felt also like torturing the paladins.

 _No._ He wasn't going to do that. He cares about them so much. No way was he going to just...kill them. How was he getting these ideas? Ever since he escaped, he was scared of normal people, but he felt nice around the craziest people. Weird. "Shiro," he heard Keith say, "Are you okay?" Shiro nodded. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about something." Keith smiled. "Alright then," he replied, while putting his hand on Shiro's shoulder, "I just wanted to make sure."

Shiro felt his hand turn on. Was he... _turned on_? He blushed. Why? Keith walked away. Shiro smiled a little. He had no reason to smile. Well, you know what they say.

All the best people are _crazy_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short. I would have made it longer but I'm busy so... (◎_◎;)


	3. Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to forget to write a chapter but I then remembered XD
> 
> Hmm...who to make some angst in their lives?
> 
> Ah! I know!
> 
> Keith >:3
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! ( ˘ ³˘)♥

_"I'm not a piece of cake for you to just discard_

_W_ _hile you walk away with the frosting of my heart_

_So I'm taking back what's mine, you'll miss_

_The slice of heaven that I gave to you last night..."_

_•••••••••••••••_

Keith felt ignored by Lance. He hated to admit it...but he actually liked Lance. It was crazy. It was actually funny. Really funny. How can you like your rival if you're supposed to  _hate_ them, not love them? Keith felt confused. But either way, he wasn't going to Lance. What was he going to say? 

Knowing Lance, he was probably going to think it was joke. Wow. He felt like he was going puke. What if they were in a relationship? Lance would probably think of him like some cake. Just discarding Keith and not caring about him.

Keith had to admit. Everyone thought Keith was cute, other than Pidge being the cute one. Shiro would tease him  _all_ the time. Like, literally. Keith was flattered at first, but it became annoying. But back to Lance.

Lance would probably throw away Keith's heart in the trash. Plus, Lance liked Allura, so what was the point? Keith growled a little. He felt himself getting stressed about this idea. Telling Lance his love for him? Hell no.

Just thinking about this was making him more and more confused. Keith looked at his hands.  _Oh no._ There was no way he was going to- It was too late. He shoved his hand down his private part and rubbed it. Just the way he likes it. He moaned.

Who was the piece of cake  _now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I felt so uncomfortable writing that. XD But I guess it was worth it. I'm sorry again for making it short. (¬_¬)ﾉ
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Pity Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, do I love this song! I literally sing it almost everyday! XD If you haven't heard it yet, you should! 
> 
> I'm going to put Lance's POV in this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! （-＾〇＾-）

_"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_  
Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)  
I'll cry until the candles burn down this place  
I'll cry until my pity party's in flames..."  


•••••••••••••

Lance was glad that it was his birthday. It was very special for him! Lance grabbed some paper and envelopes. He grabbed his pencil and started to write invitations for his friends. Once he was done, he gave them all to his friends. They were happy also.

Lance started to put pastel ribbons around his room and made himself a pastel cake. It said " _Happy Birthday Lance!"_ in huge pastel blue letters. Lance smiled and put on a blue loose shirt and shorts. Those were special for him since his mom gave them to him. 

His friends were supposed to be here in his room at 3:00 pm. It was only two minutes before his party started. He sat down in a chair and waited. He hummed a song to himself and still smiled. Once it was 3:00, Lance squealed happily and waited more.

But as time passed by, no one came. It was already ten minutes and nobody came. Lance's smile was still plastered on his face. He grabbed some stuffed animals and put them on the ground. He grabbed also some balloons and entertained himself. He pretended to be a clown. 

Twenty minutes and still no one came. What the fuck? Lance sighed and his smile was slowly faded. One hour later, no one ever came. Maybe it was a cruel joke. Lance didn't smile anymore. Who was he kidding? No one was ever going to come. He would be so lonely forever. 

Lance screamed in anger. 

He started to so many crazy things after. He grabbed a knife and popped every single balloon. Lance also cut the stuffed bears in half. He threw matches on the floor and fire rose up. He kicked the table he had the cake on. He lied down on the floor. 

••••••••••

"Happy birthday to you," Lance sang to himself, "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to dear me, happy birthday to you..." He was smiling but tears were running down his cheeks. He didn't care. It was his party and he could cry if he wanted to. He blew the candles and his smile faded. There was still fire on the floor. Everything was burnt, just like his heart. Lance grabbed a cigarette and smoked it. 

Why did he put all his heart on  _every_ letter?


	5. Mrs. Potato Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to go to a birthday party after I'm done with this chapter so it's going to be short (if like all the chapters I wrote were long ಠ_ಠ).
> 
> The character i'm just going to use Pidge for this.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. (●__●)

_"Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me_  
Is it true that pain is beauty?  
Does a new face come with a warranty?  
Will a pretty face make it better?"

_•••••••••••_

Pidge watched her favorite show on her IPad. It was some Mrs. Potato Head TV show that came out. Pidge actually enjoyed it. Who wouldn't like it? Pidge sighed. How was Mrs. Potato Head prettier than her? Pidge was all just an ugly person. That's what she thought. Her hair was all messed up, she had some zits, she also had stupid boy clothes! Pidge just stared at Mrs. Potato Head. Look at that. Even a potato was more attractive than her.

How could Mr. Potato Head afford her surgery? It most cost a lot. Pidge wondered if he would stay with Mrs. Potato Head forever even if her face doesn't stay together. Who wouldn't? Pidge felt like shit. All she was is just a stupid introvert. Pidge felt like crying, but she didn't have the effort to. No way in hell was she going to cry. 

A lot of people won't love you if you're unattractive. Pidge realized that. Maybe no one loved her. Not even the team loved her. Who knows? Pidge grabbed some makeup and stared to put it on herself. Later on, she looked at herself in a mirror. She looked  _even more_ like shit! Pidge then cried. The tears cleaned the blush she had. She wasn't pretty. She never was.

Pain  _is_ beauty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHH! I didn't like writing about sad little Pidge but I needed the story to be fair. I hope I don't get any hate 'cause Pidge isn't ugly. She's beautiful! ^-^


	6. Soap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like giving up. (^～^) But I should. Anyways, this might be short...
> 
>  
> 
> The character i'm just going to use is Lance just because.
> 
> (●´∀｀●) Enjoy!

_"I'm tired of being careful, gentle, trying to keep the water warm_  
Let me under your skin  
Uh-oh, there it goes, I said too much, it overflowed  
Why do I always spill?"

_• • • • • • •_

Lance was silent. He felt so bad of what happened. It was all his fault. He shouldn't have told Shiro. 

What exactly happened? Lance caught Keith masterbating. It was awkward. Then with his big mouth, he told Shiro. Now Shiro is angry at Keith and Keith was angry at Lance. Great. Just great. 

Lance couldn't stand someone getting angry at him. It was just a pet peeve. He wanted to be perfect, but now he couldn't be perfect. What a whoop.

He remembered that his dad told him that if he was nosy and told on someone, he should put soap in his mouth. That's what he is going to do!

Lance ran to the bathroom and looked for some soap. There was white soap. He grabbed it and turned on the sink. Lance slowly put the soap in his mouth. The flavor was disgusting. It was worth it. He felt the soap coming out of his throat. He grabbed a huge pile of hot water and poured it inside his mouth. He gagged. This was crazy.

Bubbles came out of his mouth. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He choked. "Lance," Keith said as he opened the bathroom door, "Look, I-" He went silent. "Lance!" Keith yelled, "What the hell are you doing?!" He ran to Lance and took out the soap from his mouth. Lance laughed weakly while there was tears in his eyes. Keith stared at him like crazy.

 

At least Lance didn't go to the bathtub and put a  _toaster_ in there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to be honest, I was going to cry myself for writing some langst ;-; As you can see, I tried to do some references from the song "Crybaby". For example, there's lyrics in the song that say:
> 
> "You're all on your own and  
> You lost all your friends  
> You told yourself that  
> It's not you, it's them." 
> 
> And I did put that in the story XD That is what I will do in some of the chapters. 
> 
> I just wanted to point that out. ˎ₍•ʚ•₎ˏ


End file.
